Hermione's Lost Past
by VampireWitch456
Summary: When Hermione was little 6 months after her mother "died" she was kidnapped and placed into the future with no memories of her past but after she turns 18 she remembers and discovers her mum isn't dead but a part of the Cullen family.
1. Kidnapped

Chapter One ~ Kidnapped

Hermione Lily-Rose Adriana Hale was a two year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes and she lived with her mother Rosalie Lillian Hale, her two Uncles Antony and Jack and her grandparents Jonathan and Lillian Hale.

She was with her grandparents watching TV waiting for her mum to arrive back from her friend's house and suddenly there was a ring at the door and so Hermione's grandmother Lillian urged her granddaughter to stay in the living room but Hermione saw her grandmother cry then shut the door.

Lillian Hale knelt beside her granddaughter and said "Mia sweetie your mommy didn't want to leave you but she's with the angels now"

Hermione looked at her grandparents with tears in her eyes and said "Nanny is mommy dead"?

Jonathan had grey hair and brown eyes said "Yes baby she is I'm so sorry Mia"

Jonathan and Lillian hug their granddaughter, suddenly Antony and Jack arrived home from work and that's when they stopped dead in their tracks and Lillian shook her head as a sign to say their big sister was dead and so the family grieved together.

* * *

The Funeral 2 weeks later...

Today it was a grey day with the possibility of rain and after the ceremony Hermione stood in the graveyard with her grandparents and Uncles dressed in a pretty black dress and she laid a single white rose on her mother's grave. The family then walked away and Hermione was promised she could visit her mother's grave often.

* * *

3 months later...

It had been 3 months since her mother's death and the funeral Hermione came downstairs and she heard her grandparents arguing in the kitchen and so she decided to listen to them arguing rather than interrupt them.

Antony and Jack were at work so they didn't know or hear their parents arguing but it didn't make the sadness go away or the pain lessen any better.

Suddenly through the window outside she saw a black figure watching her but she passed it off and so she went upstairs to get dressed.

She was in her room and she decided to wear a burgundy dress with her burgundy dolly shoes and her necklace her mom had given her when she was a baby.

Suddenly the familiar black figure appeared in her room and she screamed but before her grandparents could get there the man apparated away with the small girl leaving her grandparents devastated.

A/N: Short Chapter i know but i promise the Chapters get longer it's just i kind of ran out of ideas on what to write in this Chapter so PLEASE don't hate me and PLEASE Review


	2. Memories

Chapter two ~ Memories

20 year old Hermione was at 12 Grimmauld Place with her friends after the war took place and she saw a newspaper clipping and so she read it and gasped as it was about a girl who went missing in 1933.

Hermione went upstairs to hers and Ginny's room and out of nowhere a strange necklace that looked unfamiliar yet familiar to Hermione appeared on her dresser and she placed it on and suddenly her memories flowed through her like water and then she came out of the memories and said "Oh my god"!

Hermione then noticed her friend Ginny was in the room, Ginny had long red hair and brown eyes and she said "what is it Mione"?

Hermione looked at Ginny shocked and said "I...I remember".

Ginny looked at her in confusion and said "Remember what Mione"?

Hermione said "My life before the orphanage" She then broke down in tears remembering her birth mother was dead and her grandparents too.

Ginny looked at her friend shocked to discover this and said "Wait you were in an orphanage"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah *wipes her tears and goes to the mirror* Oh my god Gin look".

Ginny went to the mirror and saw her friend's once bushy brown hair was now long jet black hair and her eyes were a lighter brown and she said "wow how do we explain this one"?

Harry came into the room and said "Explain whaa...Ginny who is the girl in yours and Mione's room"?

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's timing and said "It's me you dunderhead i guess the glamour wore off".

Harry then realized it was his best friend and said "Blimey Hermione you look almost like...well"

Hermione cut Harry off and said "like a Potter yeah i know believe me when i say this it is awkward for me too".

Hermione sighed and said "I was born Hermione Lily-Rose Adriana Hale on the 10th August 1931 i know but let me finish *sighs* when i was two years old i was kidnapped from my grandparents and two uncles Antony and Jack 3 months after my...she then started to cry and Harry said after what Mione"?

Hermione took a deep breath and said "My mom was killed s-she was r-raped and beaten to death by her fiance and his drunken mates"

Ginny placed her hands over her mouth in shock and said "Oh Mione *hugs her* what happened whilst you were kidnapped"?

Hermione continued "The men i now know to be deatheaters removed my memories and sent me here to the future. I ended up in an orphanage in London with no memory of my parents the only thing i could tell them was my name and well i lived there until my 3rd birthday and i was adopted by Selene and David Granger and well Dumbledore found out when he came to see us on my 12th birthday and well he promised to keep it a secret that my last name was changed to Granger".

Ginny hugged her best friend and said "Oh Mione"

Hermione hugged the redhead back and said "The only ones who know are Remus, Tonks, Sirius and was Dumbledore but Minerva and Severus i mean Snape knows too".

Harry then said "So no; telling Ron then"?

Hermione said "Especially Ron he'll only freak out you know how he takes these things he'll accuse me of all sorts and call me a lier"

Ginny said "We know and we also know you aren't and we know you kept it from us because you yourself didn't know the truth up until now"

Harry agreed and said "Do you think your dad's alive"?

Hermione sighed and said "I believe he is not alive Harry because he left my mom when she fell pregnant with me but i believe he did so to protect us and well i believe that is where i got half of my magic from".

Hermione then said "I'm going to go to Rochester, New York to see what i can find out i mean i don't know much but i have my memories and well i have an instinct that's telling me my mom isn't dead as everyone believed she was".

Ginny said "Why go there Mione"?

Hermione explained "Well i was born in Rochester, New York and besides maybe i can find out where my grandparents are buried and pay my respects to them".

Harry nodded and said "Okay fair enough"

Hermione decided to give them an extra surprise and said "By the way i will use my Auror's license if needed or if i get in trouble".

Harry and Ginny looked at their friend and Ginny said "You have an Auror's license since when"?

Hermione began to explain "Since summer of 5th year *sighs* my uncle Harrison who is my adoptive mum's brother is an auror and he trained me as one himself after he saw i had the skills to be one. Only the Auror department and the minister of magic knew at the time".

Harry said "Wow so i presume Kingsley knows this"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yup he does know"

Hermione packed some of her things into her backpack and she cast an undetectable extension charm on the bag so she could fit other things she thinks she may need like books and a few potions and she asked them both to cover for her but as she was about to leave Remus said "where prey tell are you going Snowdrop"?

Hermione explained to the old werewolf "Mooney i need to go to Rochester, New York to see if i can find out any more information on my mother i mean my instincts are telling me she's still alive somewhere".

Remus had short graying sandy blonde hair and brown eyes and said "Aah i take it you got your memories back then"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah i did and i feel happy i did but Mooney i need to do this".

Harry turned to the werewolf and asked "Remus is she allowed to; use her Aurors license if she gets in trouble"?

Remus looked at Hermione and said "Oh good you told them *smiles* well Harry she is allowed to seems as how the Aurors of our world are the equivalent to the muggle police officers".

Hermione smiled "See Harry"

Remus said "Do you want us to tell Molly and the others you had a family emergency"?

Hermione sighed with relief and said "Well yes because it is the truth that'll help me grately"

Harry smiled at his friend and said "Then we will tell Molly and the others just that".


	3. Author's Note 1

Hermione's Lost Past

Author's Note:

Hello to all those who read this at the moment in reality I'm really busy with College and my studies and I have my final exams in May however don't think I'm giving up on this or any of my other stories because I'm not. Friday I will break up for 2 weeks Easter holidays so I hope to get some well-deserved rest and to write a little more. I'm sorry this has to happen but yeah it is as it is.

Thank you all to those who also reviewed or viewed or even Favorited this it brings me happiness :)


End file.
